


Late Night Wanderings

by captain_akkinda



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, i love these boys and them loving each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_akkinda/pseuds/captain_akkinda
Summary: Very short fics involving SVT ships. Based on the Late Night Wanderings sentence starters from Tumblr ♥





	1. JiHan #1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: **“What are you doing out this late?” ******

Joshua smiles shyly as the stranger approaches him, a shine in his eyes.

“What are you doing out this late?” He questions.

Joshua is suddenly brought back to the realization that he’s in a twenty-four-hour cafe at three in the morning. He looks down at his pajama pants and cringes.

“I wanted a chocolate croissant.”

The stranger chuckles, eyeing the display of pastries before them. He has a smirk on his face like he’s planning, and it makes Joshua’s stomach clench.

“Two chocolate croissants please.” The stranger calls out, the employee nodding with a smile.

Joshua is left speechless as the employee hands over the confections and the handsome stranger pays. All he can do is smile goofily as the pastry bag is placed into his hands. 

“You really didn’t have to! But, um, I’m Joshua. Thank you.” Joshua can feel his cheeks ache from the wide grin he can’t contain.

The stranger places another item in his hands, a folded napkin. Joshua stares at it in confusion.

“It’s really no problem, I needed the help choosing what to get anyway. See you around.” 

And with that the stranger is gone, leaving Joshua confused. He unfolds the napkin and smiles at what he sees. A number, and a name.

_Jeonghan ___

__He shoves the napkin into the pocket of his Spongebob pajama pants and heads home, a skip in his step. His friends will never believe this._ _


	2. JunHao #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: **“This part of town isn’t a good place to be at this time of night.” ******

Minghao can’t decide if he’s an idiot or just really unlucky as he wanders through an unfamiliar part of the city. He probably should have gotten a cab from the party, but of course, he’s too stubborn for that.

He jumps as there’s a bang behind him, he turns, stance ready for a fight. His eyes land on a guy, seeming to have tripped over a sewer grate. The guy stands and approaches, Minghao stays on the defense.

“I didn’t see that grate.” The guy admits, looking embarrassed.

Minghao thinks he seems familiar and eyes him so. He doesn’t seem like a threat, he looks like Minghao could end him with a single kick.

“The party? The drinks table?”

Minghao “ohs” in recognition, the guy had sparked a conversation with him at the drinks table at the party. What’s his name? Kun? Yun? Jun! That’s the one. What is he doing here?

“Are you following me?”

Jun raises an eyebrow and raises his hands in surrender.

“Maybe, but you’re nice, I wanted to make sure you got home safe. This part of town isn’t a good place to be this time of night.”

It’s Minghao’s turn to raise an eyebrow. This guy is either too good-hearted or an actual idiot. But he can’t deny that he seems genuine, even if a little suspect in his actions.

“I’m pretty sure I could defend myself better than you could, pal.” Minghao defends.

Jun laughs, and slings an arm over Minghao’s shoulders, guiding them back into a stride down the sidewalk. Minghao doesn’t shrug it off, he isn’t sure why, but it feels comfortable.

“I’m sure you could! You look like the scrappy type! But just let my pride have this one and allow me to walk you home, okay?”

Jun looks down at him in what’s probably  
supposed to be a sly way, but Minghao can see the warmth in his eyes. Minghao looks away, smiling despite himself.

“Fine, but if you try anything I’ll break your nose.”

Jun just chuckles.


	3. SoonHoon #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: **“Now what’s a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?” ******

The embarrassment Jihoon is feeling increases tenfold as he watches his boyfriend stumble towards him. He knocks into people, giving slurred apologies as he goes. When he finally arrives he leans himself against the bar in front of Jihoon.

“Now what’s a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?” He asks, a silly smirk on his face, breath laced with alcohol.

Jihoon stifles a giggle, he looks ridiculous. He knows his boyfriend is a lightweight and very flirty drunk. It honestly probably wasn’t the best idea to bring Soonyoung here on half-price drinks night. 

“Watching you make a fool of yourself.”

Soonyoung deadpans for a few seconds before his smirk returns. He leans forward, seemingly trying to look sexy.

“So you’ve been watching me? Did you like what you saw?” He winks, and Jihoon chokes on the drink he’d been sipping.

“Would I be your boyfriend otherwise?” Jihoons bats his eyelashes, deciding to play along with Soonyoung’s game.

Soonyoung laughs, loud, and unabashed. It grabs the attention of everyone nearby, but he doesn’t seem to care. Jihoon doesn’t either, not when Soonyoung looks absolutely adorable with such red cheeks and droopy eyes.

“I suppose not. I think you’re cute too, can I take you home?” Soonyoung asks, his eyes look devilish in the low bar lighting.

Jihoon actually finds himself blushing. Memories of their first meeting and Soonyoung’s bold attitude run through his mind. It’s that exact attitude that had hooked Jihoon in the first place, made his knees week. It still does.

“I’d love nothing more.”

Soonyoung laces their fingers, pulling Jihoon from his bar stool, and leading them to the entrance. When they exit Jihoon has to pull him in the right direction, wrapping an arm around his waist. Soonyoung just chuckles, leaning down to place a sloppy kiss on his blushing cheek.


	4. VerKwan #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: **“You do realize what time it is, right?” ******

A groan escapes Hansol’s lips as he unlocks the front door to his apartment. Whoever had the nerve to knock at two a.m will surely feel his wrath. He’s ready to let them have it when his eyes land on the form of his best friend.

“Seungkwan? What are you doing here?”

Said boy shuffles nervously, before letting out a “tsk” and pushing his way into the apartment. Hansol just locks the door back and follows him towards the living room. When he arrives he gives Seungkwan a questioning look.

“What? Is it suddenly illegal to want to see my best friend?” Seungkwan asks, throwing himself back onto the couch.

“You do realize what time it is, right?”

Seungkwan doesn’t reply, and Hansol wants to press the issue, but as Seungkwan removes his jacket he notices a forming bruise on his wrist and his hands are shaking. He sits next to him, placing a hand on his back.

“Are you okay?” 

Seungkwan sighs, but smiles nonetheless. Hansol knows it’s fake, knows Seungkwan has it rough back home.

“Of course, I always am. I just needed a break.” 

Hansol can see the hurt in Seungkwan’s eyes, he does every single time he looks into them. They call for help, but Seungkwan won’t accept. So Hansol will do what he always does, he’ll be a shoulder to lean on until his utility is no longer needed.

Seungkwan leans his head onto his shoulder, his whole body shaking now. Hansol feels a pull in his chest and wraps his arms around him tight. He cares for Seungkwan more than anyone else. 

“Seungkwan, I-“

“Please, don’t. I just need you to be with me right now.” Seungkwan mumbles this into his collar bone.

Hansol sighs, relenting in his conquest. Once again, a utility. But as long as Seungkwan needs him he’ll be here. He can’t make Seungkwan give up a toxic relationship, but he can be his rock. And when it finally comes to a head and shatters, he’ll scoop up all the pieces and put them back together if that’s what it takes.

“You know I love you, right? I’m so happy I have you.” Seungkwan sounds tired, his posture sagging slightly.

Hansol moves them to a more comfortable position, allowing for Seungkwan to lean against him more comfortably. He smooths his hand over the other’s hair as he dozes, surely worn out form whatever unspoken horror had taken place.

“I love you too.”

As Seungkwan snores lightly, Hansol isn’t sure he’ll be able to find sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can see I may be verkwan biased ehe ... ♥


	5. SeokChan #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: **“Where are you going at this hour?” ******

Seokmin smiles warmly as his neighbor steps into the elevator. Chan is a good neighbor, never too loud and doesn’t cause trouble. He’s also very cute, cuter than anyone else in the building at least.

“Hello!” Chan sounds excited about something.

Seokmin offers a greeting and the elevator goes quiet. People get on and off, the lift moving slowly, one downside to living on the top floor of a dingy high rise. Seokmin feels eyes on him and catches Chan’s eyes when he turns.

“Where are you going at this hour? If you don’t mind me asking of course.” Seokmin asks, trying to fill the silence.

Chan beams, stepping closer to the older, almost vibrating with excitement.

“The crew I dance with are doing a flash mob at the park up the street! This’ll be my first one!” 

Seokmin chuckles at his excitement, he’s always so upbeat and lively. Well, other than that time he saw him leaving for an early class, he looked like he wanted to strangle anyone that so much as looked in his direction. He talks about his dance crew often, obviously very proud of their work.

“Ah, that’s cool! Good luck!” Seokmin pats him on the back for good measure.

“Thanks! What are you doing out?”

Truthfully, Seokmin is incredibly stressed with his job and school work. He’d feel like he was going to implode if he spent another minute looking at calculus. He decided to get some fresh air, maybe something alcoholic, food of the ice cream variety.

“Just going for a walk.”

Chan’s smile never disappears as he looks down to the floor, and then back up. A light red now graces his cheeks, his eyes shining.

“Do you want to come watch me? You said the other day you would come to see me one day and-“ Seokmin cuts off his rambling.

“Of course, but only if you join me for my walk after.”

Chan smiles wider, if possible, at this proposition. He nods enthusiastically and chats nonstop about how excited he is to show off his skills for Seokmin as they make their way to the park. Seokmin can’t help but ruffle his hair, absolutely thrilled.


	6. Meanie #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: **“The sun isn’t rising anytime soon, you know.” ******

The sounds of chains straining and buckling fill the basement of Wonwoo’s small house. He sits across the room and watches as his half phased boyfriend struggles against the restraints, desperate to break free and run amuck.

“You’ll hurt yourself if you keep fighting, babe.” Wonwoo states, setting his book aside.

Mingyu growls, eyes flashing red, but not from anger, frustration. Frustration at what he is, the conditions he has to live under. Wonwoo feels for him, wishing he didn’t have to go through all the pain.

“I know, but I can’t control this side of me.”

Wonwoo nods knowingly and approaches the trembling figure, wanting to comfort his lover. Mingyu’s eyes go wide, and he scrambles back as far as he can go, back hitting the wall. Wonwoo is persistent in his goal, however.

“D-don’t come too close, I don’t want to hurt you!” Mingyu shouts, it’s animalistic in tone, sends shivers up Wonwoo’s back.

“You won’t hurt me.” Wonwoo’s tone is monotone, unphased by the display before him.

Mingyu tried to push himself back further into the wall, if possible, to no avail. Wonwoo plants himself directly in front of him and places his hands on his stomach, laying his forehead against his chest. He can hear Mingyu’s inhuman heartbeat, it races at his touch.

“Your heart is racing baby.”

“Wonwoo, please, get back.” Mingyu whines, refusing to touch him in return.

Wonwoo sighs, and wraps his hands around his boyfriend’s muscular torso. He can feel the muscles rippling, begging to morph into their more powerful form. Mingyu whimpers at the affection and Wonwoo laughs, he’d almost sounded like a puppy.

“The sun isn’t rising anytime soon, you know.” 

Mingyu shudders as Wonwoo nuzzles his face into his neck. He wants him to stay away, but he can’t deny that his touch lights him ablaze even more than his beckoning transformation.

“I know, but please-“

“I’m tired of watching you struggle, just let me help you, let me try.” Wonwoo pleads, placing a soft kiss below his ear.

Mingyu wants to refuse, yell at him to stop being ridiculous. He’s a monster, and Wonwoo is the softest, most perfect person he’s ever met. This thought is the exact reason why he won’t tell him those nasty things. He needs him here, needs him to keep him close to earth.

“Okay.”

Wonwoo smiles smugly and plants his lips firmly on the other’s, ecstatic to have his permission. He continues to shower him in loving words and touches, Mingyu’s eyes never once flashing red as long as his love is in his view. Wonwoo is all he sees, all he needs.

As the sun rises, Mingyu finally feeling the pulling sensation leave his form, all he can do is nuzzle Wonwoo’s nose affectionately. Wonwoo chuckles, exhausted, but happier than ever.

_“What a good puppy.” ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet ya'll didn't think I'd write about werewolves lmaoo ♥


End file.
